The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Plaisire.
Plaisire is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium cultivars with a bright pink colored flower and large diameter of the umbel.
Plaisire was originated from a hybridization made in a controlled breeding program in Rheinberg, FRG, in 1982-83. The female parent was an unnamed seedling. The male parent of Plaisire was also an unnamed seedling.
Plaisire was discovered and selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Guenter Duemmen in 1984 in a controlled environment in Rheinberg.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Plaisire was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in July 1984 in a controlled environment in Rheinberg by a technician working under formulations established and supervised by Guenter Duemmen. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated in July 1984 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for Plaisire are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Plaisire has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Rheinberg under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Plaisire which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Large umbel; PA0 2. Bright pink flowers; PA0 3. The color of the flower does not fade through high intensity of sunlight; PA0 4. Strong peduncles; and PA0 5. Slight zonation of the foliage.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventors, the most similar in comparison to Plaisire is Palais. In comparison to Palais, Plaisire has a larger diameter of the corolla, a slighter zonation of the foliage and a shorter plant height.